Harry Potter and the Unbreakable Bond
by lucidlullaby
Summary: Harry is saved from the Dursleys, only to end up in an orphanage. But he is no longer the same, nor is he alone anymore. He has a best friend that only he can see, a friend that teaches Harry about everything his Aunt Petunia refused to. This time a completely different Harry Potter will enter the magical world, one that might shock the great Albus Dumbledore.


A pair of emerald green eyes watched as all the kids played happily outside; even from inside the little boy could still hear their joyful screams. He wore no expression on his pale face, his features marred by a hideous scar running across his left eye. The scar, he joked to himself, was a fairly new addition to his collection. It was also the reason why he wasn't living with his so called relatives anymore.

He remembered it quite clearly, the day he got the scar and his freedom from that horrid house.

_Little Freak wondered why his family didn't let him have a warmer blanket, he was really cold and every part of his little body was sore. It felt like someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer, preventing him from falling asleep all night. _

_He heard light footsteps coming down the stairs; he easily guessed it was his aunt coming to wake him up. As expected, the door was flung open, revealing his aunt Petunia. Her face twisted into a scowl when she looked down at the five year old boy lying on the dirty floor in the small space._

"_You are not to leave your room today. Vernon and I are having a dinner party in the evening, and the caterers will be here soon to prepare everything." She tossed a small bottle onto the boys lap, "You will drink 3 of those, and you will not make any noise today. Is that understood? We don't want anyone to know that we are forced to keep a dirty little freak like you in our home." _

_Having no energy to reply the boy simply nodded and swallowed the pills as per his aunts' instruction. He began to feel drowsy even before Petunia closed the door. _

_As Morpheus took him into his realm the boy half expected to dream of flying motorcycles, ancient long bearded wizards and cats turning into women. But he was surprised to see that he was quite aware of his surroundings, which wasn't much, a small stone room, with a single desk and two chairs. There were no doors as far as he could see. _

_Confused about his new and odd dream he resigned to sitting on one of the chairs, and although they looked as if they should be extremely uncomfortable and could fall apart any moment, the boy was surprised to find that they were quite the opposite._

_He felt like smacking himself, he was dreaming, of course they would be comfortable. _

_He didn't know how long he sat there, minutes, maybe hours until he heard a strange sound. A soft whimpering came from behind the walls. _

_Curiously he jumped to his feet and carefully walked towards where he heard the sound coming from. He placed his ear near the wall and listened carefully. There it was again, the soft whimper and a deep sigh. _

"_Hello? Is anyone there?" The child called out cautiously, he didn't want to startle it, whatever it was. Silence followed the question, then a quick shuffling of fabric. _

"_Hello? Can you hear me?" The voice behind the wall asked. It was hoarse, and tired. The boy then knew, he sounded quite the same many times after his uncle was done with punishment. _

"_Yes, I can. Are you alright?" _

"_I'm… I'm better, thank you. What's your name?"_

"_Freak." The boy said without a moment of hesitation. The man spoke again after a few minutes._

"_Your name is Harry. Harry James Potter." _

"_What? But… But…" Harry choked out. How would this stranger know? He could simply be lying, lying to a freak like him. People did that often._

_**Harry James Potter, **__the name sounded so right to him. It just had to be real._

"_How… how would you know that?" He finally asked, finding his voice._

"_I know, because I'm a part of you. Now could you let me out? If you let me out, I could help you remember your parents. They weren't as the filthy muggles claim they were. " _

_Harry stared at the wall in front of him with wide eyes. His heart pounded at the thought that he could remember what his parents were like. Although the word muggles confused him, he assumed it was just a curse word; he never bothered to remember any, although he knew that Dudley had quite the vocabulary on him. _

"_How do I let you out?" The raven haired boy asked with determination. _

"_Just close your eyes, and wish for a door." The voice explained. And Harry did so, he wished for a door to release the voice. He wished to remember his parents; he wanted to know their names, what they looked like. He wanted to remember what their voices sounded like. _

_He heard a door creak open and jumped in surprise as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could finally place an image with the voice from the wall. The man looked no older than 20, jet black hair falling messily over his dark eyes. He smiled at Harry and joined him sitting on the floor. _

"_I will set you free Harry Potter." He reached out and touched Harry's lightning bolt scar with his index finger. _

There wasn't much Harry remembered after that, he had completely blacked out, only to wake up in a hospital bed with bandages covering half of his face. A social worker explained to him what happened after he 'woke up' during his relatives' dinner party. According to the social worker, Harry woke up screaming and started banging on the cupboard door.

He somehow managed to break the door apart. The house was still full of guests, who were quite surprised to see a small boy break out from a cupboard under the stairs. Apparently, his uncle became so furious at the sight of his nephew that he attacked the boy with a knife. Harry was lucky to have escaped with only a scar, if his uncle was even a step closer Harry could have lost his eye.

After the incident his aunt and uncle were arrested, his cousin Dudley sent away to live with his aunt and Harry, well Harry was shipped off to an orphanage.

A year passed since then, Harry made no friends. It seemed that the kids and the adults were quite wary of him, his eyes were what frightened everyone, and they were eerily void of any emotion, cold and calculating. It didn't bother Harry in the slightest, for he had someone to keep company.

A small smile spread on his face upon seeing a familiar face reflecting on the window. "What took you so long?" He asked.

* * *

**This is something I wrote a really long time ago. I just re-read it and thought it might turn into something. Or maybe not, who knows.**

**Comments? **


End file.
